The Secret of the Enchantress
by Ra Tai 17
Summary: Bulma has mysteriously aquired magical powers. What she doesn't know is that her powers will link her and Vegeta together forever. Chapter 10 Uploaded. Words are very close together...Sorry.
1. Finding Out

The Secret of the Enchantress  
  
A Bulma and Vegeta Romance  
  
Note: I am not the owner of DBZ and I don't know who is. This is my first Dragonball Z fanfiction so try to go easy on me.  
  
She looked around cautiously. She walked behind the Capsule Corporation. She found a patch of soil. She bent down, put her hands on the soil and waited. All of a sudden, her hands began to glow as a green stem rose up between them. In no time at all, a beautiful white rose was in place of place of her hands. Afterwards, she sighed and stared at her creation. It had been three weeks since she realized she had magical powers and no body knew but her.  
  
Chapter One: Finding Out  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
On a sunny day, Goku walked down the sidewalk to Capsule Corp. smiling happily. He was going to ask Bulma if he could use the Dragonball Radar to find the Dragonballs. He looked around noticing the snow melting. Now that winter was over, the ice and snow was melting around the city. He got to the front door and knocked on it, also noticing bright lights coming from the Gravity Room. 'Vegeta's training again.' Goku thought to himself. "Why, Goku! What a surprise!" Mrs. Briefs said when she opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Briefs. Where's Bulma?" Goku asked. "Not here, I'm afraid. She told me she was going in the woods to some waterfall." She answered. "A waterfall?" Goku whispered in confusion. Then it occurred to him. 'Oh, she must mean our secret place.' He thought. "Okay. I think I know where she is. Thanks, Mrs. Briefs!" Goku said flying off. "You're welcome, I guess." Mrs. Briefs said shrugging.  
  
Goku flew into the woods, searching for the secret place that he and Bulma had made their own since they were kids. He smiled when he saw the dark grove of flowers. He landed and looked around seeing the waterfall rushing down to a small lake. Goku then found Bulma with her back to him. Right away, Goku knew his friend was troubled. He came up quickly behind her, put his hand on her shoulder and feeling her start said, "Bulma?" Sighing deeply, Bulma turned around and looked up at her best friend. Her dark blue eyes were full of tears. Goku's heart lurched as he saw how sad she was. "What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him and did a fake smile saying, "Oh. Hi, Goku." Goku shook his head as he said, "Don't give me that. What's wrong?"   
  
When she knew that her smile didn't work she frowned and said, "Goku, I have a secret and you got to swear to Kami that you won't tell." Goku frowned and thought 'This must be really important if I got to swear to Kami.' "Okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I won't tell. What is it?" He asked. "Okay. Actually I'm just going to show you." Bulma said getting up. She walked to a tree. And it wasn't just any tree. The season of spring hadn't reached this tree yet. It was still bare without any leaves. She stopped at the tree and put her hand on the tree.   
  
Goku squinted his eyes as he saw her hand glow on the tree's trunk. 'What the...' he thought. Then his jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he whispered, "Oh..." There in front of him was the tree growing leaves and soon blossoms. Not one branch was uncovered. It took him a while to realize that it was Bulma who did this. "Oh, Bulma." He said. She turned around and smiled uncertainly and then seeing Goku's face, sobbed saying, "Oh, Goku. What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Goku was still in a state of shock as he asked, "Bulma, how long has this been happening to you?" "For three weeks now." She said. Bulma looked at her hands as she said, "It was so weird. I had this dream that I knew how to use magic. I thought it was real cool until I woke up and got out of bed to stretch. All of a sudden my room was upside down. UPSIDE DOWN, Goku! Then I got surprised and dropped my hands. At the same time my room came back down."  
  
Goku nodded as she continued, "I really thought it was cool at first but when I accidentally picked up the piano, I thought this could be dangerous. Someone like my friends or family could get hurt by ME. I really don't want to hurt anyone. I love you all so much... okay maybe not Yamcha. But you have always been there for me and I don't want to make a fatal mistake. Goku, what do I do? Why does this shit have to happen to me?" She then broke down into body-racking sobs until Goku couldn't take anymore, fell down beside her and held her saying, "Don't cry, Bulma. We will find a way to get through this. We will help you. I promise." Bulma didn't say anything. She just kept crying in Goku, arms, just the two of them in the grove of flowers. 


	2. Getting Used to the Magic

The Secret of the Enchantress  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Used to the Magic  
  
The next day, Bulma woke up. She refrained from stretching though, knowing that her room would go upside down again. "Man it's cold. I wish I could find my slippers." Then she thought, 'Maybe I can find them.' She then focused on her baby blue slippers and said, "Come."   
  
Just then the closet opened and the slippers floated out. Then they came to the bed and landed soundlessly by it. Bulma's pacific blue eyes were wide and her mouth was opened in surprise. "Amazing." She whispered. She got out from underneath the covers and put her ice cold feet in the warm fuzzy slippers. "Ahh. Much, much better." She muttered. She got off the bed and walked to the door and said, "Open." The door opened silenty and Bulma smiled. 'These powers may have some kind of use.' She thought to herself. She got to the living room just as Vegeta came through the front door. He had his usual scowl on his face and his training uniform was torn. "Hello, Vegeta." Bulma said walking past him. "Would you like a omelet for breakfast?"  
  
All Vegeta did was grunt as he stood there thinking. "Okay." She said as she walked into the kitchen. She looked at the refrigerator and said, "Open." It did, showing her all the food inside it. "Eggs, bacon, ham, cheese, sausage..." The ingredients she called for glowed. "Come." She said. "Come and mix." They came out, fell in a bowl (shells excluded) and combined together. Bulma smiled. She was actually cooking and she wasn't even moving her hands.  
  
Vegeta meanwhile was oblivious to what she was doing. He was too busy worrying about his training. "Goddammit! Why can't I become a Super Saiyan, yet? And why does this thing always fucking break down? Stupid earth machine." Vegeta whispered. He was referring to the Gravity Room of course, which he broke again. He was about to go take a shower since a shower somewhat calmed his nerves, but then all of a sudden the smell of bacon came in the air. "What the...? The woman? Cooking?" Suddenly hunger took over worry and he sat down at the table to wait. After it was through, Bulma put the three omelets (one for her, two for vegeta) on two plates and then came out and put them on the table.  
  
Vegeta cringed. Cooking was not Bulma's best event. In fact, he thought her food tasted like shit. But his hunger overruled everything, so he brought the plate to him and sniffed it. It smelled good enough, so he took a bite. His onyx colored eyes widened as his taste buds were awakened. This was delicious! "Woman, where did you learn to cook like this?" He asked as Bulma sat down and began eating. Bulma smiled saying, "I really don't know."   
  
Vegeta shrugged and kept putting food in his mouth as Bulma thought, 'Now, how can I show my magic to Vegeta. I mean, Goku knows so it's only fair that Vegeta knows too.' Before she could do anything, the phone rang. She turned and held out her hand saying, "Come, phone." The cordless phone floated off the stand and into her hand. The food that Vegeta was currently eating came falling out of his mouth. 'Did I just see that happen? How the hell did she do that?' he thought. Bulma pushed the talk button and said, "Hello?" "Hi, Bulma!" Came Goku's cheerful voice. "Hi, Goku. What's up?" Bulma said, as Vegeta rolled his eyes thinking, 'What does that idiot want, now?' "Well, I did some thinking about you and your new powers and I think you should come with me and Gohan to find the Dragonballs." " I would love to, Goku. We can use my ship to fly to wherever they are." She said smiling from ear to ear. "Okay, great! We will leave in three days. Chi Chi has to pack me a lot of food, you know." Bulma giggled and said, " I know, you hungry barbarian. Yeah, I will be ready, Goku. Bye and thanks." "Bye, Bulma. See you in three days."  
  
Bulma then nodded and hung up pushing the end button. She then turned and giggled again seeing Vegeta's surprised expression. Vegeta realized that he was indeed staring at her then grunted and went back to eating. Bulma then stopped laughing and looked at Vegeta seriously. For some reason, Bulma really thought he was very attractive. He had those strong eyes that seemed to block out any emotion that he might had have or could be having. He also had that black flame of hair that nothing could compare to. His face was strong and looked older than it should. But what intrigued her the most was the dark brown appendage that stood stock still. His tail was so thrilling to her. It made her so curious, especially when he told her not to touch it. His attitude, however, was a different story. His version of a smile was a smirk. And he always did it whenever he felt he was right or was. Bulma hated it when he purposely argued with her just to make her mad or see her eyes change colors. She didn't know why it enticed him so.  
  
"Well, I am going to take a shower, now." Bulma said, putting up her plate. "Good. Your food was satisfactory but your smell obviously isn't." Vegeta said, not looking up from his plate. Bulma rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs and said, "Shut the fuck up, Vegeta. You obviously need one yourself." Vegeta snorted at her retort but couldn't help but smirk. Bulma walked into her blue and white colored bedroom and sighed. Blue was her favorite color. It made her feel calm and collected. She took off her large dark blue t-shirt she slept in and then went inside the bathroom. "On, warm water." She ordered to the shower. It obeyed soon filling the bathroom with white mist. Before Bulma went into the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. She pouted looking at her hair. Everybody thought the turquoise color was stunning, but that wasn't what she did not like. She hated the way the hair was. Limp almost lifeless strands that didn't want to obey the brush. "Dammit, I wish my hair was fuller and curly." She said. But then she sighed, for that just wasn't to be.   
  
She stepped in the shower and moaned sensually as the warm water rushed on her like a waterfall. She washed with her soap. The smell of the soap was her favorite smell in the whole world-jasmine. Jasmine smelled so good to her. She couldn't get enough of it. After washing she stood there and let the water rush over her hair and then said, "Off, Water." It stopped and she got out and grabbed her two white towels-one for her hair and one for her body. She wrapped them around both parts then got out the bathroom and walked to her balcony window. She looked around at the peaceful city. Then she sighed, happy about her powers for the moment. At the moment she thought nothing could go wrong. Little did she know life would show her more than she bargained for. 


	3. Wanting to Know More

The Secret of the Enchantress  
  
Chapter 3: Wanting to know more  
  
That afternoon, Bulma was sitting on her bed, reading a book about biomachanics. "Turn, page 209." She said. It did, revealing the next bunch of words on the page. Soon after reading twenty or so more pages, Bulma was beginning to get bored. Then she remembered something. " Oh my gosh! I forgot! Krillin asked me to hang out at the beach with him and Gohan today." She jumped out of bed saying happily, "Close, book!" She changed into a black one-piece swimsuit, blue jean shorts and got a straw hat to wear. Then she put on her flip-flops and walked out the door.  
  
Downstairs, still sitting in the living room was Vegeta. "What's the matter? Why aren't you training?" Bulma asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes and replied, "Stupid woman. Don't you think I wouldn't be training for a reason? The Gravity Room is broken. AGAIN." "Oh, is that all? I can fix it right now." She said. "Hello? Don't you need tools to fix..." Vegeta's sentence was interrupted as Bulma held up her hand and called out, "Repair Gravity Room." There was a burst of light, then Bulma turned around, petting the astonished Vegeta on the shoulder and said, "There you go!"   
  
Now Vegeta knew that this was too good to be true. "What the hell is going on?" He whispered blinking his eyes. "Well, I got to go. I promised Krillin I would go to the beach with him." When she said that, Vegeta looked at her up and down. He could not believe a girl that beautiful would wear a one-piece bathing suit. It was if she didn't even care about her body. "Yeah, whatever. I don't care if you hang out with the brat and bowling ball head. Go and have an orgy or something." With that comment, Bulma's mood changed as well as her eyes. They went from pacific blue to a kind of bluish purple. 'Wow, her eyes are so beautiful when she does that.' Vegeta thought, staring in her eyes. He shook out of his thoughts and scowled as she came to face him  
  
Bulma started yelling. "You are such a jackass, Vegeta! I go and fix the Gravity Room for you and you talk about my friends and me? You didn't even thank me. I am having a pretty good day and you are not going to ruin it, your highness! So you know what? You can just fuck off!" With that, Bulma grabbed her plane keys, and walked towards the door. Vegeta remembering her kind deed said, "Woman, wait!" But she slammed the door behind her. Standing there like a bump on a log, Vegeta sighed with a regretful look on his face then went to go and train, mixed emotions all around him.

"Urrrahhh! I hate that arrogant prince sometimes." Bulma said as she walked towards her plane. She got in it and took off , heading towards Master Roshi's house. When she got there she giggled seeing Gohan. He was covered in white. "Oh, Gohan." Bulma said, as she came out of the plane. "Did your mother put on all that sunscreen?" She asked trying to wipe some of it off. "Yes. She said, and I quote: I'm not going to have you looking like a burnt chip!" Gohan and Bulma started laughing as Krillin came out yelling, "Yahoo! Let's go to that beach!" They nodded and got in the plane just as Master Roshi came out yelling "Hey! What's wrong with this beach?" Bulma stuck her head out and said, "Oh, nothing. Just missing some of those things. Darn! What are they called? Oh yes! People!" All three of them starting laughing as the plane took to the air.  
  
All day the three of them had so much fun, swimming and making sand castles. Bulma didn't use her powers; she didn't want Krillin and Gohan to know about them just yet. Afterwards she took them home and then went to the Grove of Flowers. That name just meant a lot. It was for Bulma and Goku whenever they had secrets. She landed outside the woods and got out of her plane. She looked up and smiled seeing the clouds and feeling the fresh breeze. Suddenly and thought came to her and she said, "Hey! Maybe I can fly!" Then she closed her eyes and focused saying, "Fly." All of a sudden her feet rose and soon she almost had the flying skill of Goku. "Woooooohooooooooo!" she yelled flying high in the clouds. She soared around for a little while longer before landing in front of the pond. All of a sudden her spirits dropped as she saw the tree she helped grow. She walked up to it and put her hand on it, sadly. She felt like she manipulated it. Afterwards she fell to her knees gently  
  
"There must be a reason..." she started. "...why I have these powers." She looked at her hands. They were the same smooth looking hands. For a hour she had been sitting by the tree thinking about why she could have powers when it came to her. " That must be it! There must be someone in my ancestry that had brought down these powers to me." She looked up at the tree, then grinned knowing that tomorrow she could answer all her questions with the dragonballs. She got up and walked out the Grove of Flowers. She smiled at the tree one more time then left. 


	4. Midnight Caresses

The Secret of the Enchantress  
  
Chapter 4: Midnight Caresses

Vegeta was lying on his bed, thinking about what happened that day. Bulma was able to cast magic in front of him two times. To him it was atonishing, but with her, it was like she didn't even care. 'Well, hell. If she doesn't care, I don't care. It's not my fucking concern." Vegeta thought to himself. He looked out his window. The half-moon above him was telling him that it was about midnight. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone knock on his door. "What?" He grumbled. He soon heard the soft voice of Bulma. "Hi, Vegeta. Can I talk to you?" she softly asked. Vegeta sat up and replied "Yes, woman. If you desire."   
  
Bulma walked into his black colored room. The color reflected him well. So dark and mysterious. She sat on the end of his bed. For a while they just stared until Bulma said, "I know I must have surprised you with my powers these past few days." Vegeta nodded and said, "Yes." Bulma looked down at the black silk bedspread before saying, "I bet you think that I am a witch now, don't you?" Vegeta kept silent. Tears came to Bulma's eyes as she exclaimed, "Please don't. I don't know how I got them or what's going on! I am just so very much confused." She then broke down into tears.  
  
Watching her cry began to stir feelings in his heart. Usually Vegeta would have rolled his eyes back in his head in annoyance, but this time he could feel something in her voice. Fear, confusion, helplessness. He looked at her. She was crying with her hand over her eyes. Vegeta to his own surprise, reached over and put his hand on top of hers. "Woman," He said. Bulma looked up at him. Vegeta sucked in a breath. Her eyes were so beautiful in the moonlight. So angelic and innocent. "Come here." He ordered pulling her to him by her hand. He pulled her into his lap and held her. Bulma widened her eyes in surprise for a second but then relished in his strong hold, put her arms around his strong neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Vegeta was in shock for a moment. He didn't know why he put her on his lap, but he just did. It was like something, some force was driving him towards her. He then blinked in slight realization. Maybe he was becoming soft. He may have been strong while he trained but his soul still needed some straightening up to do. He began to think about it some more, but when he felt Bulma put her head in the crook of his neck, he couldn't think about anything else but her. He smelled something sweet and when he smelled her hair he could smell the smell of Jasmine. 'Jasmine suits her so.' He thought. He then noticed that she was wearing her dark blue tee shirt that she wore to bed. It wasn't too short but short enough to show her legs. Just the thought of that made his heart beat faster than usual. He looked at her hair. It was straight, like a turquoise blue willow tree. It was about shoulder length and limp. Nevertheless, Vegeta loved it. But what amazed him the most about her was her attitude. She could be mean and vicious one minute and calm and sweet the next. 'She would make a great Saiyan queen.' Vegeta thought but then sighed. That would never happen. First of all she had to be a Saiyan for him to mate with her. Second of all, she had to be royalty. In other words, a princess. Disobeying those rules by marrying someone not of that status would shame the Saiyan race for as long as the Saiyan prince should live.  
  
Bulma held Vegeta tight as if letting him go would be a fatal mistake. She didn't cry anymore, just let him hold her. She was happy just to know he WOULD hold her. She could smell his washed hair. It smelled like the cologne that her father puts on. She began to rub all on his back and arms like a caress. Vegeta sighed with pleasure. While she was rubbing she began to massage his spinal cord, one vertebrae at time, being especially careful where his tail was. She then could feel Vegeta shiver slightly as she began to work out the kinks in his back muscles. She bit her lower lip as she realized how much pain he must have been in before she did this.He must have been in a lot of stress. Right then and there she decided that she wanted to help take out as much pain as possible so she kept going. After she stopped, she could hear Vegeta breathing faster. She then pulled her head back and stared into his eyes. She admired the way his eyes were. Like shadows that watched over everybody. In them she could see pain, anger and somehow a very small glimpse of hope.  
  
Vegeta looked into her beautiful eyes and just stared in them. In them, he could see hope, courage, determination and one other feeling: Admiration. Just to think that this beauty would admire him made his heart soar. He had never felt such bliss in his whole life. All his life he had been tortured, pained and angered by many people. It wasn't everyday a girl and a human girl for tha matter would make him feel good. Suddenly he could feel the force bringing him forward towards her face. Bulma could see him coming closer to her. Her lips trembled as he touched her lips with his.  
  
Then when she hugged him closer to her, and she returned the kiss with joy, everything within Vegeta knew that he could never love anyone as much as this woman. Although he admitted it to himself, he knew he could never admit it to anyone else. Not even Bulma. He really didn't understand it, but he knew he liked it. He relaxed in the kiss she gave him. The taste of her lips was like honey. Her hair and body smelled like heavenly Jasmine. Her body was pliant and sweet in his arms. Her arms around his neck proving how much she adored him, were like a magic potion, making him hungrier for something more than hugs and massages right at this moment.  
  
He wanted her.  
  
All of her.  
  
Just her.  
  
Shaken by his feelings, having been without a woman for far too long, Vegeta stood up then gazed for a moment into Bulma's sparkling eyes. Then breathless with wonder, he picked her up and laid her on her stomach softly on the bed. Fear stirred inside Bulma for a moment as her eyes widened and she whimpered. Vegeta kneeled down beside her and said, "Shh, woman. I am simply returning the favor you gave me." She nodded and he stood back up. He put his hand on her back and slowly raised his ki.   
  
Bulma moaned as a calming heat spread though her body. It seemed to absorb all the tightness and soreness around it. Vegeta then gently rubbed her back and sides making sure he also got the kinks in her back as well. Bulma sighed happily. She couldn't believe that the arrogant prince was massaging her back. She really couldn't believe that he kissed her. It was a nice kiss. Gentle and soft. They spent the whole night massaging, hugging, kissing and talking about the Dragonball hunt coming up and also about her newfound powers. Vegeta then noticed that Bulma was yawning. He smirked and asked. "Tired?" She smiled and nodded. Vegeta put his arm over her shoulder and said, "Sleep, woman. I will see you tomorrow." Bulma nodded and closed her eyes. Vegeta covered her up in the covers was about to go to sleep when he heard, "Vegeta?" He looked down at her. "Yes, woman?" Bulma smiled and before closing her eyes said, "I am glad we are somewhat at peace now."   
  
Vegeta smirked, put his head on hers and said, "Me too, woman. Me too." Then he closed his eyes. 


	5. Dragonball Hunt

The Secret of the Enchantress  
  
Chapter 5: Dragonball Hunt  
  
Bulma woke up and blinked looking around. She didn't know where she was until she realized everything was black. 'That's right. I am in Vegeta's room.' She thought. She gasped when Vegeta's fuzzy tail wrapped itself firmly around her waist. Then she stared at it in wonder. It was long and luxurious. Like rare satin. Bulma reached her hand towards it. She knew that she wasn't supposed to touch it, but it was tempting her almost hypnotizing. She touched it and rubbed her hand down the silky length.  
  
In a flash and growling, Vegeta was on top of her pining her to the bed. He blinked when he realized who it was. "Oh, it's just you, woman." He said. Bulma sighed with relief; she wasn't prepared for that. For a moment they stared at each other with awe, until Vegeta said while getting up, "Don't touch my tail anymore, woman. I don't want to have to hurt you." Bulma eyes widened. Hurt her? Why would he want to hurt her? "Vegeta," She called while he was in the bathroom. "Woman." He replied. "Why are we being so nice to each other. Why are YOU being so nice to me? Especially when could kill me whenever you wanted to." She asked. Vegeta smirked as he came back in the room. Bulma's eyes widened as she noticed he was nude. She traveled her gaze over him and gulped.   
  
Vegeta looked at her expression, came closer and whispered low in her ear, "Like what you see, Woman?" Bulma blushed, looked down at his bed then nodded. Vegeta smirked again, then got serious as he realized, 'She really is innocent.' He got some boxers on, kneeled down beside Bulma and asked, "Have you ever been with a man, Woman? Sexually? I mean, I'm not trying to get into your personal life, but have you?" Bulma looked up and said, "Of course, I have. I did have a few sex encounters with Yamcha but that's about it."  
  
Vegeta scowled with disgust. 'How could she have sex with someone so unworthy? That weak fool is wasting her time. But then again, she looks so innocent I could've sworn she was untouched.' He then remembered her questions and said, "I am nice to you because you care for me, I haven't known anyone who hugs me. Other than my mother when I was really young. You respected me more than anybody else actually. I love that about you." They stared each other in the eyes and were about to kiss when Bulma's phone rang. "Come, phone." Bulma said. The phone floated into Vegeta room and into her hands. "I will never get used to that." Vegeta said as Bulma pushed the talk button and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Bulma." Goku's cheerful voice called. "Hi, Goku. Are you guys ready?" Bulma asked. "Yep. We will be waiting for you. Okay?" "Yeah, okay. See you then." Bulma said, then she hung up the phone. Then she started to leave the room. Vegeta frowned then said, "Woman, you're leaving now?" Bulma stopped then said, "Yes. I will see you soon." Vegeta got up and hugged her saying, "Woman, I want you to come back to me. Don't make me come after you." Bulma flashed him a dazzling smile. "Don't worry, Vegeta. You will always be with me. But I promise that I will come back." He nodded and Bulma turned around to go pack.  
  
"All right, let's go!" Gohan yelled as he, his father and Bulma got in the plane. She started the plane again and they were off. The seven dragonballs were in different parts of the world.   
  
BRAZIL, SOUTH AMERICA:  
  
The first dragonball was in Brazil. Bulma landed the plane on the banks of the Amazon River and looked at the Dragonball Radar. "It's around here somewhere. Goku can you see it?" Goku got out of the plane and looked around then he looked in the river. He could see a glimmer at the bottom and looking closer, he could see that it was a dragonball. The one star dragonball to be exact. "Yeah, I see it. I'm going in." With that he jumped into the river and swam to the bottom. He grabbed the dragonball and began to swim back up to shore.   
  
Meanwhile Bulma and Gohan were watching silently when all of a sudden Gohan said, "Hey, Bulma, isn't there piranhas in the Amazon river?" When she heard that Bulma's eyes widened. She looked towards Goku and gasped when she saw several tiny fish heading for him. "Oh, Kami." They both mummered. Goku broke the surface and held up the dragonball saying, "I got it!" He then frowned seeing them motioning him to come back. "Goku, there are piranhas in the river!" Bulma yelled, pointing behind him. Goku turned around frowned and said "Oh, great!"  
  
He tried to swim to shore, but he was still in the middle. "Dad, hurry up!" Gohan yelled. The tiny fish were on his tail. All of sudden Bulma had a idea. She lifted up her hands and yelled. "Up, Amazon!" The huge river along with the piranhas floated up and over Goku . While Bulma held the river up, Goku ran up the bank and got back in the plane with Gohan, panting wildly. Then she let down the river and the piranhas slowly. Then she started the plane and they were off towards their next destination.  
  
GIZA, EGYPT:  
  
"Now what?" Bulma asked looking up the tall humongous pyramid that held the two star dragonball on it. The sun reflected off it brightly. "We climb." Goku said. "We?" Bulma said. "Oh no, Goku. You have lost your damn mind. There is no way I am going up there." Gohan took a hold of her hand and said, "Come on Bulma. It will be fun." Bulma looked from Gohan to the pyramid then back to Gohan and said, "Oh, all right. But if I faint you are taking me back down." She took her backpack and together they started to climb  
  
Two hours later they were still at the bottom. Goku turned and noticed that the sun was going down. " Hey you two, since we are still nowhere close to the dragonball, we are going to have to camp here. "Here? Were are we going to sleep." Bulma asked looking around. Goku also looked around and realized what a bind they were in. They were half way up the pyramid. It would take equal time to go either up or down. Goku finally said, "Well, there's enough space here lets have each of us sleep on one step. "Great." Bulma said rolling her eyes. Then they set up camp and fell asleep. In the middle of the night though, Bulma woke up. She was wondering when exactly would they be able to get there. Then it came to her. "Goku, you dumbass!" She whispered. 'We could have just flew up there. It would have been a lot faster.' She got out of her sleeping bag and flew up to the top. When she got up there, she could see the moon shining down on her. "How beautiful." She breathed. Then she turned, grabbed the ball and flew back down to where Goku and Gohan were sleeping. After putting the two star ball in her bag with the other one, she got in the sleeping and closed her eyes, exhausted.  
  
THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA:  
  
"Here we are." Bulma said as she landed the plane on the light gray stone bridge. Then she frowned and said, "Well, the radar says that the three star dragonball is here. She got out and climbed on top of the plane. When she looked across the way, her mouth dropped. "There it is!" The dragonball was at the way end of the Great Wall of China. "Now what, Dad?" Gohan said. Goku smiled, looked at the two other people and said, "I'll race you guys to the Dragonball." Bulma grinned and said, "What's the catch, Goku?" Goku smiled then said, "Whoever loses has to buy the winner lunch...of whatever they want." Bulma's stomach rumbled and she replied, "You're on!" She got down and stood at the starting place with Goku on her left and Gohan on her right. "On your mark...get set...go!  
  
They took off, with Goku easily in the lead. Gohan was behind him and Bulma was way in the back. Bulma stopped and smiled devilishly, for she had a plan. "Speed boost!" She yelled. All of a sudden she took off with a burst of speed. She ran past Gohan shocked expression and worked her way towards the leader. "Look who's buying me lunch!" She yelled in a sing-song voice. Goku took a double take then replied, "Hey, that's not fair! You are using powers!" By the time he got to the end, Bulma was on her back laughing hysterically. The dragonball was in her hands. Goku collapsed beside her and started laughing as well. While she was lying there, Bulma couldn't help but wonder how Vegeta was doing.  
  
ROME, ITALY:  
  
Goku, Bulma and Gohan looked around in awe in the huge Roman Colosseum. "I can't believe that this used to be full of people a long time ago." Bulma said as they walked in the middle. "It's so round." Gohan said, turning around in a circle. "Hey the radar says that the Dragonball is somewhere in the bottom, so let's split up." Bulma said. Goku and Gohan nodded in agreement. Then they went in different directions. Bulma to the right and Goku and Gohan to the left.  
  
"Let's see..." Bulma said walking down a dark corridor. She couldn't really see anything in the dark, but she trusted the Dragonball Radar. When she was in the middle of the corridor, she felt something behind her. She gasped and her eyes widened when she realized she could see her breath. She began to feel cold and rubbed her arms trying to warm them. She could also hear voices. "You will not live long... We will find you... and kill you." were all around her ears in hushed voices. Bulma had never been so terrified. All of a sudden something fell on the ground behind her. She screamed and tried to run in the dark, away from what ever was trying to get her. "GOKU, GOHAN! Please help me!" She yelled in fear.  
  
Gohan's ears perked and he leaned his head forward saying, "Dad, do you hear that?" Goku listened and his eyes widened as he heard his best friend screaming in horror. Goku also heard the hushed voices with his advanced Saiyan hearing. He started running towards her feeling for her ki. Gohan was not far behind. Bulma meanwhile ran for her life, even though she didn't know what was behind her. All of a sudden two strong arms caught her. She screamed and soon fainted. Goku put his arm under her legs and picked her limp form up. "Gohan, you have Grandpa's dragonball right?" Gohan nodded and pulled it out. The four star Dragonball gleamed in it's own light. Goku nodded then said, "Let's go." "All right, Dad." Gohan said, then turned to leave. Goku turned to leave as well, but before he did, he looked behind warningly at whatever scared his friend so much. Then he slowly turned and left.  
  
OUTBACK, AUSTRALIA  
  
After the mysterious rescue back in Rome, Goku landed the plane in the hot terrain of the Outback. When the plane hit the ground, Bulma's eyes opened. "Goku... Goku! You rescued me! I knew you would rescue me!" Goku looked at her from the driver's seat and asked, "Bulma, what happened?" Bulma looked down and replied, "I don't really know. All I know is that someone was chasing me." "Well let me see the Radar and I will get the fifth and sixth star dragonballs. You just rest." Bulma nodded and gave him the radar.  
  
Goku and Gohan got out of the plane and Goku looked at the radar. "The dragonballs should be right ahead of us." He replied. He looked up and gasped. There in front of him was a bunch of kangaroos. "I don't see the dragonballs anywhere." He said, worriedly. "I got it, Dad. They must be in the kangaroo's pouches." Gohan said, smiling. Goku looked at the kangaroos and then smiled and said, "Let's do it, Gohan." Gohan nodded and replied, "Okay." They got out of the plane and walked towards the kangaroos carefully. Bulma looked out of the plane and giggled seeing them creeping towards the unknowing kangaroo. When Goku came close to one, it stared at him as if knowing what he was trying to do. Goku gulped then said, "Hello... there, Mr. Kangaroo. I was wondering could I please have something inside your pouch?" The kangaroo stayed quiet and Goku thought that he was home free, but as soon as he came closer he bounded off. "Aw geez!" Goku exclaimed, running after it. As he did he realized that Gohan was having just as much trouble. Back at the plane, Bulma was laughing her ass off sitting on top of it.   
  
She watched as Goku leaped towards the kangaroo and just as it bounded away, fell flat on his face. Seeing this made her fall backwards in laughter. "I can't get it Dad." Gohan yelled. He ran towards his father. "Almost there..." Goku yelled, running towards Gohan. Bulma was the only one who could see what was about to happen. "Goku, Gohan, look out!" She yelled. She closed her eyes just in time to hear the collision between the two. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Goku and Gohan lying in a heap, moaning and groaning. "Well, I guess I should help out." She said, jumping down from the plane. Bulma walked towards the kangaroos and immediately they slowed down and allowed her to come close to them. Bulma smiled at them and went to one of them that had one of the dragonballs. "Hello there." She said, petting it on the head. The kangaroo stayed still as Bulma pet it's soft tan fur. Carefully, Bulma put her hand in the kangaroo's pouch and felt around until she enclosed her hand around the round ball. She pulled it out as Goku gasped and asked, "Did you do that with your powers?"   
  
Bulma looked at Goku weirdly and said, "Do what? Make the kangaroos calm down?" Goku and Gohan nodded and Bulma said, "No, they did that themselves. It was like I was some kind of queen or something. They respect me." It was true. Once Bulma was upon them, the kangaroos became deathly still, like any movement was fatal. But all Bulma did was pet each and every one of them. She finally moved to the final one and grabbed the second dragonball gently out of the pouch. Once she put them in her bag, she looked up at the group of animals. They stared at her with their dark eyes as if they knew something about her that she didn't. "Um...thank you." She said. The kangaroos stayed silent as Bulma, Goku and Gohan walked to the plane. As soon the plane was started, it took off and kangaroos went their own ways.  
  
THE HIMALAYAS, NORTHERN INDIA  
  
The Dragonball radar revealed that the last dragonball was deep in the snow of the Himalayas. To prepare themselves for the cold, Bulma, Goku and Gohan covered themselves in thick snowsuits and snow boots. As soon as the plane was landed in a safe place, the three began climbing again. They faced chilling winds and snow flying in their faces. "Boy, and I thought the pyramid was hard." Bulma said, trying hard to keep up with the other two. Goku fell back, and grabbed Bulma's hand saying, "Come on, we're close. Look." He pointed at the Dragonball radar and Bulma could see it. "We're only a few feet away. Let's go!" She yelled. Goku nodded and together they started climbing again. All of a sudden they noticed that Goku had stopped. "Gohan, what do you see?" Goku asked, yelling against the wind. "Dad it's not what I see, it's what I hear. Listen!" Gohan yelled. Goku and Bulma stopped and listened. Sure enough, they heard hush whispers against the wind. "What is that?" Bulma asked in fear. She cowered closer to Goku. Goku himself looked dumbfounded as he replied, "There's no telling!"   
  
Soon it became totally quiet and Bulma realized something, "The snow has stopped." She exclaimed. There were no more snow blasts or even snow for that matter. The three begin to feel rumbling under their feet. "What's going on, Dad?" Gohan asked. Goku looked around and upwards then his eyes widened as he said, "RUN!" Bulma and Gohan looked up in confusion and their eyes widened just as wide as they saw a huge avalanche coming towards them. In a burst of speed, the 3 people ran off quick-like back down the mountain. The snow was coming at full speed toward them. Bulma ran as fast as she could, tears blinding her vision. "It can't end like this!" She exclaimed. Then she heard a thud. She looked behind her and gasped as a immense icicle came flying towards her. Bulma screamed, yelled "Speed boost!", and jumped quickly out of the way just as the icicle landed behind her.  
  
Bulma caught up with Goku and together they ran away, dodging icicles and rocks blocking their way. All of a sudden they heard a cry. Bulma and Goku stopped and Goku yelled, "Where's Gohan?" Bulma turned around and gasped crying out, "Oh, no!" She ran back up to Gohan. Gohan was lying on his back gasping in pain and surprise. There were icicles all over him, pinning him to the ground. One had pierced his left side and red blood was flowing all over the white snow. "Oh, Gohan. Hang on! Gorru, help!" Bulma said, looking up at the avalanche still coming down towards them. 'I have to do something.' She thought. Suddenly an unknown power flew through her and she knew what she had to do. She walked calmly towards the avalanche and looked up at it. Meanwhile, Goku flew up to Gohan and with a quick yell, began throwing ki balls at the surrounding icicles. They shattered, freeing Gohan from his prison. He saw Bulma facing the avalanche and yelled, "Bulma, watch yourself!"   
  
Bulma's eyes became a glowing white and she lifted up her hands and yelled, "Stop! I command you to stop!" A shield surrounded the area she was around and stopped the avalanche. It still was pretty powerful and Bulma concentrated with all her strength to keep it at bay. "...Stop...just stop..." She willed it, feeling sweat falling down her face and back. Goku could not believe the power his best friend was putting out. "Her ki is amazing!" Goku replied, landing near his son. "Gohan, are you all right." He asked, shaking him. But Gohan was already unconscious. Finally with a huge scream, Bulma lifted up the snow and threw it down forcefully, spreading it out smoothly. All was quiet once more. Goku shielded his eyes as a huge gust of wind went past him, then looked up at Bulma. Bulma fell to her knees and started gasping for air. Never had she felt so tired. The seven star dragonball rolled down towards her, stopping at her feet. With all her strength, Bulma reached down and picked it up saying, "The last one..." Then she fainted face first into the snow. "Bulma!" Gorru yelled in horror.  
  
Vegeta stopped in mid blast inside the gravity room. Something had gone wrong...he could sense it. He secretly hoped she was all right. 


	6. Granting the Wishes

The Secret of the Enchantress  
  
Chapter 6: Granting the Wishes  
  
When Bulma opened her eyes, she saw Goku standing over her, with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay, Bulma?" He asked. Bulma sat up and held her head saying, "Yeah, I guess." She stood up and almost fell backwards weakly. Goku caught her and said, "Are you sure?" The cloudiness in Bulma's head began to dissipate and she replied. "Yes. How is Gohan?" Goku looked down at his son and said, "He hasn't waken up yet. I tried slowing down the more. "All right." Goku said, going up to the dragonballs. He held his hands together in front of him and looked up at the now darkening sky. Then he focused on the dragonballs and yelled, "Eternal Dragon, by your name I summon you forth: Shenron!"  
  
The dragonballs started to glow once more then a great burst of light came out of them. The light flew up into the foggy sky and turned into a long green slender dragon. It's long length wrapped around the mountains and it's red eyes glowed. I am the Eternal Dragon. You may have two wishes. Choose them wisely." Goku looked up at Shenron and yelled, "Shenron, please. Heal my badly injured son to the way he was before the dragonball hunt! That is my first wish!" "Your wish has been granted." The dragon replied as his eyes flashed once. At that time Bulma looked down and saw Gohan's side wound closing up. Within minutes he began to breathe. "Gohan, are you okay now?" She asked, seeing Gohan's eyes opening. As Bulma helped him up, Gohan answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Did we get the last dragonball?" Bulma nodded as she said, "Yes, we did. Shenron is here now."  
  
Goku smiled as he saw his son stand up, wobbily but still up, then frowned as the dragon reminded them, "You still have one wish left. Choose it." Goku thought for a while, then looked at Bulma and had a idea. He looked up at Shenron and said, "Hold on for just a minute." He ran off towards Bulma and Gohan. Bulma looked at Goku in question as he kneeled down beside her and said, "Bulma, I want you to have the last wish. You have a problem that you must solve. Maybe a wish might help you solve it." Seeing Bulma's surprised face, he asked, "Do you want to make a wish?"  
  
Bulma looked up at her loyal friend and noticed his eyes were filled with concern and care. She then nodded and replied, "Yes, I do." Goku smiled then helped her up saying, "Then go for it." Bulma nodded, walked up to the dragon, summoned up her courage and yelled, "Shenron! Recently I have gotten mysterious magical powers and the knowledge and power to use them. I wish to know more about my past and ancestry. I want to know why I have powers. Please grant my wish." Shenron's eyes flashed red once more as he said, "It is granted." Bulma instantly saw images in her head. People she didn't know, spells she could use, places she had never been and she also felt many different feelings. Then a burst of light brought her back to reality. She smiled and cried out. "Thank you, Shenron!" Shenron blinked and replied, "You're welcome. Farewell." Shenron then turned bright then separated into the seven dragonballs, spreading them all around the world once more. The sky became bright and the atmosphere was quiet.  
  
Bulma sighed and smiled. Gohan looked around and said, "So what did you find out? I didn't see anything happen." The cold breeze blew the hood off of Bulma's head, revealing her turquoise lengths as she said. "I know. I just saw different things. I now know how to find out about my past. Come on, let's go home." Gohan and Goku nodded, then the 3 people found their way back to the plane and took off. On the way home, Bulma looked over at Goku who was shedding his snowsuit and asked, "What were you going to wish for the second time, Goku?" Goku put his snowsuit in the back with a sleeping Gohan, then looked at Bulma and answered. "Oh, I don't know...maybe food." "FOOD?!" Bulma asked astonished. "That's all? Chi-Chi could have made you food!" Goku looked up in thought then replied, "Yeah, but I could have wished for a lifetime supply of food!" Bulma just stared at him in surprise. Goku, oblivious to Bulma's stare, yawned and said, "Man, I'm bushed. Tell me when we get home, Bulma." Bulma shook her head at the hopeless man and smiled saying, "Sure thing, Goku." The plane took off towards home.  
  
Bulma landed her plane quietly outside her house, then got out. It was silent except for the sounds of beams flying. Bulma looked towards the Gravity Room. Vegeta was still training. "I wonder if he knows that I am here." Bulma said, putting her plane back in the capsule. Afterwards she walked towards the GR, anxious feelings all around her. When she got to the door of the Gravity Room, she pushed on the button outside and called out, "Vegeta?". Soon the humming sounds that the GR was omitting stopped and a few minutes later, Bulma found herself staring in the black eyes that she had missed too much. Vegeta was stoic but inside he breathed a sigh of relief. 'I could have swore something had happened to her..." He thought to himself. "Welcome home, Woman." he said, putting a white towel over his neck. Bulma smiled a weary smiled and replied, "It's good to be home."  
  
The two stared for a good while before Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta was surprised for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight to him. When they separated, Bulma moved a string of her hair out of her eyes saying, "A lot of things have happened." Vegeta nodded and as they started walking to the house said, "Tell me...after you cook me dinner. I'm almost about to die of starvation." Bulma looked at him in confusion as she said, "Where's Mom and Dad?" Vegeta shrugged then replied, "They went on some vacation or something. Said they would be back in about a month or so." Bulma shrugged then felt her eyes falling in complete tiredness. She hadn't gotten the sleep she needed for the whole dragonball hunt. She staggered a step and Vegeta noticed. "Woman, have you gotten any sleep at all?" He asked, coming closer to her. Bulma shook her head and Vegeta picked her up smoothly saying, "I'm taking you to your room." Bulma struggled to get out of his grip saying, "Vegeta don't be silly. I'm..." She yawned and collapsed right back into his arms.   
  
Vegeta calmly took Bulma into the house and up into her room. He put her inside her bed and covered her up with her covers. Then he looked at her sleeping face and said, "I guess I have to look for something to eat again in this damn house." He turned and left out of her room. As he did, Bulma smiled and snapped her fingers. When Vegeta came into the dining room, a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs was waiting for him. Vegeta smirked, knowingly. 


	7. Sphere of Light

The Secret of the Enchantress  
  
Chapter 7: Sphere of Light  
  
Note: Camerrai is pronounced (Cah-mare-rye)  
  
The pressure was building. Time was going fast. Bulma knew what she had to do. A spell that was definitely show her what she needed to know. As she sat on her bed one afternoon, Vegeta passed by her bedroom and noticed her blank look. He stopped and turned back into her room. He walked up to her and waved his hand in front of Bulma's dull blue eyes. Instantly Bulma blinked and looked up in calm surprise. "Woman?" Vegeta asked, worried. There was silence and then Bulma said, "I know what to do. Meet me by the tree next to the Gravity Room. I need you to be there." Vegeta nodded.  
  
The sun was setting as Vegeta came out of the Gravity Room. He looked around and saw Bulma sitting next to a huge willow tree. He wiped his face with his towel and began to walk up to her. As he did, he noticed that she was sitting with her legs crossed Indian-style. Her eyes were closed also. 'She's meditating. I have never known the woman to meditate.' Vegeta thought to himself. He really didn't know what was going on but all he knew was that she requested that he be there to support her. He was not going to turn her down. Bulma's hair blew in the wind and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up and as soon as Vegeta stopped in front of her, she said, "I'm ready to perform the spell." Vegeta frowned as he asked, "What spell?" Bulma stood up as she replied, "It's a spell to let me communicate with one of my ancestors." Vegeta nodded as she said, "I'm ready. Please don't leave me." Vegeta shook his head as he replied, "I'm not going anywhere, Woman." Bulma nodded as she walked up to the tree, but then she stopped and looked back at Vegeta and said, "I'm kind of scared..." Vegeta crossed his arms slowly and encouraged, "Do not be frightened. Just try to gather your courage and do what you have to do." Bulma stared in Vegeta's eyes then nodded once more saying, "Yes." She turned around, sighed and whispered, "Okay, let's do this."   
  
She put her hand on her heart and closed her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt a surprising warmth coming from inside of her. When she pulled her hand away, a medium sized glowing ball was in her hand. Bulma gasped and Vegeta's eyes widened. 'It's part of my soul...What do I do next?" Bulma asked herself. But before she could think of an answer, she could feel a burst of power. Her eyes turned white and she lifted her right arm that was holding her soul ball. Vegeta watched in amazement as she closed her eyes and begin to spin around, making the soul swirl around her body. "Wonderous." whispered Vegeta as he had never seen such a sight. The soul came down over Bulma in a mist, then a huge flashing light made Vegeta shield his eyes. When he uncovered them, he gasped silently in surprise. "Woman?" he whispered.  
  
In place of Bulma was another woman. Well, she had Bulma's body, but it looked much different. Her turquoise hair was much longer. Half was put in a huge bun that was held by a diamond pin, but the rest was curly and down all the way to her ankles. On the woman's forehead was a luminous white diamond that was glowing brightly. Instead of Bulma's white tank top shirt and blue jean shorts, this newcomer had a more royal apparel on. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue velvet shirt and skirt. There was two trains-one on the shirt and one on the waist of the skirt. The shirt only had one long sleeve and the shirt length was short: coming just above the navel. At the ends of the shirt were crystal fringes that each had 3 crystal beads on them. At the ends of the fringes were also diamonds.   
  
The skirt had a downward sloping waist that stopped at a diamond. It was short also, coming to about mid-thigh. It also had the same fringes as on the shirt. Vegeta noticed that she had a tail wrapped around her waist. 'She must be saiyan. But how can she be?' Vegeta thought. Oddly enough, the tail was quite different from Vegeta's tail. In between the brown, there were turquoise blue band of fur. It looked like a tiger's tail. "Gorgeous." Vegeta breathed. At the end of her tail there was a glamorous blue and white diamond pin. Vegeta winced as he could vision the pain she had to endure to get it attached. He so badly wanted to see her eyes and see if she had Bulma's. As if she knew Vegeta's wants, the woman opened them and said in a rather royal accent, "Hello, Prince Vegeta." Vegeta gasped and said, "You called me prince. Do I know you?" The woman shook her head saying. "Hardly. But I do know somebody from your ancestry. You will find out about him later on in your life." Vegeta realized then that this woman was speaking in his native Saiyan language; a language he had grew up with and a language that he had forgotten when he was stuck on Earth. "Are you Saiyan?" he asked. "I am." the woman replied. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked, dumbstruck. "I am Princess Camerrai, your grace." she answered. "Princess...Camerrai?" Vegeta repeated. "He had never known that there was any royal family but his own. Camerrai grinned and bowed saying, "Yes. I am a ancestor of Bulma's past. Bulma is my reincarnation." Vegeta nodded as he suddenly became lost in Camerrai's pacific blue depths. He was searching for Bulma.

All of a sudden he heard, "Hey, Monkey Boy! Snap out of it!" Vegeta blinked and frowned saying, "Woman? Woman, where are you?" Camerrai looked at Vegeta calmly and responded, "Bulma is inside of me at the moment. I need to use her body for something important." Vegeta put his head in one of his hands as he said, "I...I don't understand. I have never seen a saiyan like you before. You look so different." Camerrai nodded as she explained, "I understand your confusion. Let me explain. A long time ago, 3000 years ago to be exact, on the planet that you know now as Planet Vegeta, there were two kinds of Saiyan races. They were known as the Beast Warrior Saiyans and the Magic Caster Saiyans. Beast Warriors were just about the same as the present day Saiyan now like you, using Ki balls and transforming around the full moon. But becasue there were so many wars back then, these Saiyans were trained to fight using swords and spears. They worshiped the War god, Vegetai, who gave them great strength. They were quite ferocious.

Magic Casters, who lived on the other side of the planet were skilled in none other than magic. Magic Casters Saiyans did not have the spiked hair and dark facial features like that of the Beast Warriors. Instead they had long beautiful hair, fair features. Also unlike the Beast Warriors, Magic Casters did not transform. Because of their magical powers, they could block out the raging feelings the full moon possessed in them. "Amazing." Vegeta replied. Camerrai nodded and continued, "They had many wizards, enchanters and enchantresses. Many of them were council members. Council members were the people who could perform the most difficult spells. The leader of the council also called the High Enchanter was a Saiyan called Zoravar. The High Enchanter is only decided by the Lord of Magic, Mordechai. But this High Enchanter was different. Zoravar was very powerful and he thought nobody would be able to compete with him, take his place and be greater than he was. But one person proved him wrong." "Who was that?" Vegeta asked. Camerrai smiled and closed her eyes, then answered, "The princess of the Magic Caster Saiyans. Me."

Vegeta nodded and Camerra replied, "Now I am going to show the past that Bulma desires to see. You may stay if you want. Do you wish to see? "Absolutely." Vegeta answered. He wanted to know more about the race he had never knew about. "Very well, I will show you a projection of the past from my eyes. It will be straight ahead. Now be patient and when it comes up I need you to be perfectly quiet or I will lose my concentration.""Understood." Vegeta replied, settling himself.  
  
With that, Camerrai closed her eyes and chanted in the Saiyan language, "Orb of Memories, give me your light, bring out memories of great heights. Show me my past without delay, but keep the soul of Bulma at bay." All of a sudden a bright aura came around Camerrai's body. She opened her eyes and clapped her hands together. An explosion of light came out, then she separated her hands, making a bright arch over her head. Afterwards she lowered them to the ground, producing an complete circle. After a while a sheen of light came out of the ends at the top. They connected together, making a yellow sphere.  
  
Vegeta blinked in astonishment then frowned as he noticed the electricity surrounding the sphere and Camerrai inside of it. "Wait, Camerrai!" he cried out, rushing to rescue her. "No, my prince!" Camerrai ordered, holding out her hand. Vegeta stopped as she continued, "Do not touch the Sphere of Light. It is for your own good." "All right." He said, reluctantly. Camerrai smiled and said, "It is quite all right. I am perfectly fine. Are you ready to watch?" Vegeta nodded and said, "Yes, Princess." He settled himself down on the grass. Camerrai looked straight ahead and replied, "It begins." Her eyes again turned white and the screen appeared.  
  
NEXT TIME: Princess Camerrai's past. It wasn't all fun and games...  
  
What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it.


	8. The Past Revealed: The Green of Jealousy

Note: Sorry, everyone for the long wait...I have had summer school and other things to do. But I am back and so is the story! :D  
  
The Secret of the Enchantress  
Chapter 8: The Past Revealed-The Green of Jealousy  
(3000 years ago)  
  
The kingdom of the Magic Casters stood proudly among a huge forest. The king of the kingdom was called Claudius and his wife was the Queen Carlaina. Claudius had long black bottom length hair and green eyes. He was a strong willed Saiyan, always thinking about his people. Carlaina had ankle length sky blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was the motherly spirit always knowing how to make things right with the people. They both had magical powers and were on the council along with their oldest daughter, 17-year-old Camerrai. Everybody loved Camerrai from the top of her long ankle length turquoise hair to her dark blue velvet boots. They thought that she would always be a great queen no matter where she was. Her fun personality and her generosity made her a favorite with the villagers and nobles.   
  
"No, stop! Leave me alone!" A small cry rang out. 11-year-old Princess Crystina ran towards the castle closely followed by a pair of twin 12-year-old magic casters named Yasha and Yanka. They chased the young princess from the marketplace where she was visiting, back to the inner gardens of the castle. As they did, they assaulted her with water blasts coming out of their hands. Yasha laughed out loud as he tackled Crystina to the ground, smudging her beautiful lavender dress in dirt. "Stop, Yasha! Let me go! Let me go, NOW!" Crystina yelled as tears came to her eyes. "No, Crystina! You are going to pay for what you said. You don't have any powers to hit us back with! You are an easy target." This was true. Magic Caster children usually acquired their powers when they became 12. Crystina was 11, which means that she had to endure a whole years of water blasts until her 12th birthday. Still, that didn't keep her from fighting back. Crystina's green eyes flared in anger. "Easy target this!" She yelled, kicking Yasha in the groin with the calf of her right leg. Yasha howled in pain and fell over on his back, holding himself while Crystina got up slowly. Yanka seemed to be in shock, staring at his brother in surprise. Crystina pointed at them and said, "And that's Princess Crystina to you!"   
  
Yanka growled and said, "You little bitch! I'll get you!" With that Crystina gasped and ran off, with her two midnight blue pigtails streaming behind her. Yanka ran after her with a burst of speed while Yasha groaned, "Get her, Yanka! Get her!" Again the princess ran for safety knowing this time, Yanka wasn't kidding. He was angry. She could have ran faster but the silky bottom of her dress, kept tangling around her feet, slowing her down. In a flash, Yanka caught up to her and grabbed her arm. He put her in a headlock with his hands behind her neck. "No! Please stop!" Crystina sobbed, helplessly. "You brought this upon yourself, Princess." Yanka said, putting extra pressure on his headlock and making Crystina yell out in pain. She thought that this was the end for her.  
  
Suddenly, Camerrai came around the corner and surveyed the scene. She saw Crystina's tears and with her magic pushed Yanka back forcefully. Yanka fell on to his butt and looked up at Camerrai in surprise. "Come on, Yanka. Leave her alone." Camerrai ordered as Crystina ran to her sister. Camerrai looked her over saying, "Are you all right, Cryssi?" Crystina's hair was damp, the one left pigtail was undone and her dress was all dirty but she nodded. "Yes, Mera. I am all right. All I was doing was looking for a new necklace in the marketplace. But then they ambushed me, and shot water at me." Camerrai looked over at Yanka in anger. Before Yanka could say anything, Yasha came limping in saying, "We would have left her alone if she hadn't said anything about our parents." Camerrai anger for them left her as she asked, "What did she say?" She knew that Crystina had a very sharp tongue that always got her into trouble. "She said, that the reason we look so rugged and ragged is because of our mom and dad. Camerrai, you know our mom and dad are dead! It is not our fault we have to live on our own." Yanka replied harshly, tears brimming his yellow-green eyes. Camerrai looked down in shock at Crystina. "Crystina! How could you say such a thing?" Chrystina looked down in shame and said, "I wanted to get them back for messing with me last time. They are always messing with me." Camerrai sighed at the three children. "Look, you all are going to have to apologize to each other. Yasha and Yanka, you two better be glad I saw you instead of the Queen or the King for that matter. You could be exiled and then where would you be?" Yanka looked at the ground in fear, while Yasha kept throwing a fire ball he had just made up and down in his hand in boredom. "So, come on. Apologize." Camerrai said, backing up and crossing her arms.  
  
There was silence until Crystina meekly replied. "Sorry." "I am sorry, too." Yanka said. They both looked at Yasha who still hadn't said anything. "...Yasha..." Camerrai said in a warning voice. Yasha rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, I am sorry." "There. Now run along boys, the young princess and I have some things to do." Camerrai said, pushing Crystina gently ahead of her. "Sure." Yanka said, running out of the castle garden. Yasha stalked off saying, " Yeah, yeah. Gosh, what a baby!" Crystina looked at Camerrai who frowned, then circled her hands and said, "Be gone." She put her hands out in front of her forcefully, making a gust of wind. Yasha flew up and over the palace gate, screaming his heart out and landed with a thud on the ground. Crystina laughed joyously then stopped seeing her sister's stern face. "Don't think you are getting off the hook that easily. I am disappointed in you, Crystina Marie. What were you thinking? You are not acting like a princess. If you ever expect to be Queen of the this kingdom or any other kingdom you have to act in a lady-like manner. I hope next time you will think before you speak." "Yes, Camerrai." Crystina muttered, looking at the ground. Camerrai looked down at her saddened sister and said, "Don't worry, Cryssi. In a few weeks you will have your new magical powers and then you will show those twins who's boss!" Crystina thought about her new coming powers and giggled saying, "Yes, Camerrai." The two sisters laughed all the way to the castle.   
  
The next day, Camerrai rushed into the castle throne room. She strolled towards the throne of her father and bowed to him saying, "You asked for me, Father?" Claudius who was talking to some advisors, shooed them away saying, "Camerrai, darling. We are having some nobles coming to the castle today for a little get together. Will you be able to be there and show them some of your skill?" Camerrai's pacific blue eyes shone as she replied, "Of course, Father. I would love to!" All of a sudden her expression changed. "But, the High Enchanter will be here too, won't he?" Claudius' eyebrow raised as he replied, "Why yes. Zoravar is a man of a very high status. It is required that he be here." Camerrai rolled his eyes. "Status, smatus! I don't see why can't anyone see Zoravar for the sniveling weasel that he is. He cannot be trusted!" She exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. Claudius frowned and replied, "That's enough, Camerrai. You have gone too far. Zoravar is a trusted man and furthermore I trust him with my life and I believe you should too." Defeated, Camerrai sighed and said, "If you believe so, Father. Now if you will excuse me, I have some matters to attend to." She bowed again, turned on her heel and walked out of the throne room. Claudius looked at her departing and said to himself. "You have so much spirit in you, Camerrai. If you only could be normal, like us."   
  
Camerrai walked out of the throne room in a huff. She couldn't believe how naïve her father was being. She knew for a fact that the High Enchanter, Zoravar was nothing but a sneaky, selfish traitor who wanted everything for himself. She was thinking these things when she bumped into someone. When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes. 'Speak of the devil...' she thought. Zoravar was an older man in his early 50's. Spars of different varieties had been put upon this enchanter because he had the scars all over his body to prove it. One had even cost him one of his golden green eyes. The other eye socket was sowed together. His gray mid-back length hair was straight and flowing. Zoravar glared down at Camerrai. He didn't like the princess as much as Camerrai didn't like him. "Camerrai, do you not have some villagers to suck up to?" He asked, putting a staff in a slot on his side. Camerrai graced him with a fake smile as she said, "Likewise, High Enchanter. Do you not have somebody that you have to sneak around and trick?" Zoravar sighed deeply and said, "You have always been so competitive around me, Princess. How I would just love to grab you around the neck and strangle you just once." He came closer to her. Camerrai backed up and said, "You will not touch me. Not if you value your life." Zoravar was silent for a while as Camerrai started to walk past him. Just then he grabbed her wrist tightly and replied, "You do not have the guts or the power, Camerrai to try and stop me." Camerrai wrenched her hand away and growled, "You do not know what power I have, Zoravar. Do not test me!" Zoravar was speechless again. Camerrai turned and left the High Enchanter to think about what she had just said.  
  
During the afternoon, the formerly empty throne room was now alight with torches and candles. Many nobles, enchanters, enchantresses and magicians were crowded inside. There was conversation all around, like what spell would do what, who was more powerful than who and most of all, what would the entertainment would be. On the right side of the room, the council-members sat joyously drinking and eating. Zoravar sat at end of the table with a smug look on his face. He was sure everyone was talking about him. King Claudius and Queen Carlaina sat smiling, watching their company. All of a sudden Claudius clapped his hands and replied, "Settle down everyone. Settle down." It became quiet and Claudius smiled at everyone saying, "I bet you are wondering what the entertainment will be today. Well, it just so happens that my talented oldest daughter, Camerrai will be gracing us with her presence." Cheers of "Camerrai!" and other pleasurable cheers rang through the room. Zoravar drank his wine slowly and glared. 'Of course that wench would steal the attention from me. It is not enough that she gets a plethora of compliments from her father and everybody else!' He exclaimed to himself. "Now watch with amazement as my daughter will show you her wonderful magical skills! Come forward, Camerrai!" Claudius yelled, hands outstretched.  
  
The room became silent as the audience waited for the princess enchantress to arrive. Soon they looked around with worried looks as they thought she wasn't coming. All of a sudden a beautiful light blue bird flew into the open window and flew around and around the throne room. Everybody, even the King and Queen looked at it in awe. The bird settled in the middle of the room, then with a flash of light, transformed into Camerrai. Everybody cheered in surprise and delight. Zoravar rolled his eyes and got up. He bowed to the King and Queen then walked to the door. Before he did, he stopped and watched her. She was doing minor tricks right now, like throwing a glass in the air, back flipping and catching it behind her back. But then she began doing major things like making the Queen Carlaina disappear. Zoravar glared as he watched Camerrai show off her magic skills. The audience clapped as she lifted up her father's throne with great ease. Camerrai's words rang in Zoravar's head. _'You do not know what power I have_ _now,_ _Zoravar. Do not test me!'_ "Her powers are growing too great. I could feel it when we talked earlier today. Soon the whole royal family will be better than I am!" Zoravar replied, walking back to his quarters. "That cannot happen. It will not happen. I will see to it. The first one to go is Crystina. She will have little resistance against me." The High Enchanter growled gleefully, then laughed maniacally at the plan he was thinking up.  
  
Next Time: The first victim of Zoravar's plan: Princess Crystina. Will she get her magical powers before he tries to get rid of her? 


	9. The Past Revealed: Ambush of Sorrow

The Secret of the Enchantress  
  
Chapter 9: Ambush of Sorrow  
  
"So it's easy to say that Zoravar was quite jealous of you." Vegeta said, holding his chin. He already didn't like this High Enchanter character. Camerrai blinked then looked into the Saiyan prince's eyes. "Yes he was. Now in this next painful scene we will see how far he went just to get rid of me. His ambition turned to madness!" With that Camerrai blinked once more and the projection began again. Vegeta once more looked at the screen.  
  
It was silent. Silent in hallways, silent in the throne room, silent in the royal kitchen, silent in the gardens. But the silence was soon broken with a loud, "AIIEEE! I got them! I got my powers!" Crystina ran out of her quarters and screamed joyously at the top of her lungs. "My magical powers are here!" People looked outside of their doors and smiled seeing the now 12-year-old princess running through the hallways, screaming with tremendous delight. Crystina first ran into Camerrai's room. She jumped onto the bed where her sister was sleeping peacefully. Camerrai jumped up and said sleepily, "Cryssi? What are you...?" "Look, Camerrai, look!" Crystina cried out, holding out her hands. Camerrai watched as a small ball of water formed in her hand. Camerrai looked at her in question. "I got them. Today is my birthday and I got them. My magical powers!" Camerrai screamed as well as Crystina and they both ran out of the room and into their parents room. Cheers could be heard from outside the door. Indeed, it was Princess Crystina's 12th birthday and her powers had arrived to her. They were minor spells though, but if she practiced enough, she knew that she would be as great as Camerrai.   
  
Zoravar scowled as he heard everyone talking. Another person of the Royal Family now had magical powers. His time was drawing short. "It does not matter." Zoravar reassured himself. "Crystina's powers are weak. She cannot do much with them except make a few pathetic element spells. I will break her!" Zoravar traveled to the council room where about three people, two men and a woman sat looking at him with fervent looks on their faces. "My friends, the time has come to end this weak royal family's existence. Their time has come." The three people nodded in agreement as Zoravar slammed his fists on the table. "Now the first on the list is little Princess Crystina. Follow her. Do not lose track of Crystina. Leave all the rest to me." The woman raised her hand and Zoravar asked, "What?" "Yes, what about Princess Camerrai? Will she not try to stop you?" When the name Camerrai flowed into Zoravar's ears, he growled and pounded the table again saying, "I will crush Camerrai! Do not worry, I will take care of the powerful older princess as well." The council members nodded and Zoravar crossed his arms saying, "It will begin this afternoon."  
  
Crystina focused as hard as she could then she threw a small lightning bolt out of her hands, but in the process she had touched it and screamed out in pain. "What are you doing?" a voice called out. Crystina looked up to see Yasha and Yanka walking towards her. It was noontime, they were all on the beach and Crystina was practicing against a piece of driftwood. Crystina sucked on her injured finger and said, "I was trying to throw a lightning bolt, but touched it on accident. The twins winced in pity for they had had their share of pain with magic as well. "Yeah, we heard that you got your magic today. Congratulations!" Yasha said, smirking. Crystina smiled as she said, "Thank you. I am really bad at it though." Yanka ran up to her and said, "Here, we can help you." He ran to put the driftwood back in the normal place as Yasha came up to Crystina and stared down at her. Tears were forming in her eyes from the pain of her finger. Yasha grabbed her hand and looked at it. Her entire pointer finger was red and there was a little cut on top of it. Yasha's long copper brown hair flew in the wind and his yellow-green eyes softened. "Always remember, princess...that whenever you are doing an enchantment spell, you must block out anything from your mind. The pain, whoever is around you, anything..." Yasha inhaled and blew an icy wind over her hand, cooling it. "Except for the person or object you are targeting." Crystina sighed from the lessening pain, then looked into his eyes. There seemed to be a sign of something inside of them. Hope, happiness, and admiration. Crystina could feel her heart thump faster from the sight of Yasha's eyes. Yasha blew on her hands once more and replied, "Just keep practicing, Crystina." His eyes never left hers. Crystina nodded and stared right back into his saying, "I will. Thank you, Yasha." The two 12-year-olds continued staring until Yanka's voice interrupted them. "Um, excuse me, you two. But the driftwood is ready, Crystina." Yasha looked over at Yanka who was walking toward them, trying to get a piece of wood that had gotten tangled in his shiny black hair. Then he looked at the princess and asked, "Are you ready to go again?" Crystina smiled and said, "Yes, I'm ready." All for the rest of the day the preteens ran around, practicing magic and targeting certain objects. Yasha and Yanka even taught Crystina how to fly. Crystina could not have been any happier. She finally felt grown up for a change.  
  
Camerrai walked through the hallway. She had been so happy for Crystina when she had gotten her magical powers. She knew that Cryssi had been waiting for her magic for a long time. As she was thinking to herself about these things when somebody had bumped into her. Camerrai and the other person; a woman fell on their bottoms. The woman's papers which she had been holding in a file dropped to the tiled floor. Camerrai recognized this woman as Ninundira, a member of the council. "Oh, I am so sorry, your highness. Are you all right?" Ninundira asked, worried. "Yes, I am quite fine. Here let me help you pick up those papers." Camerrai said, reaching down to pick one up. Ninundira stopped her saying, "Oh no! I am just fine, your grace. Let me do it." Camerrai watched as the councilwoman picked up her papers and got up quickly. She bowed and replied. "Goodbye, princess." "Goodbye." Camerrai said suspiciously as the woman walked away. Why was she off in such a hurry? The Saiyan princess thought about it then shook her head looking at the ground that she was still sitting on. She frowned seeing a piece of paper that Ninundira had left. "Ninun..." Camerrai started trying to give the paper back to the councilwoman but then she started reading it. Her eyes widened in shock seeing the words. It said: "Location Report. Princess Crystina has been located along with two male youths near the sea. When they come into your view, fire at will!" Camerrai tried to comprehend this but then stopped when she understood that her younger sister was in danger. "Crystina!" Camerrai whispered, running and leaving the important paper floating to the ground. She got to the balcony and leaped off, soaring towards the beach. She only hoped that she could get there in time.  
  
Crystina and the twins were about to do another target practice when all of a sudden, Yasha turned and saw a group of people coming towards them. "Hey, look." He said. Crystina turned and stood beside Yasha, looking as well. "They are Magician Soldiers. I wonder what they are doing here." Crystina said to him. Yasha shrugged, clueless. His eyes widened as one of them aimed his hand towards the two in a battle pose. "He's going to shoot! Duck!" Crystina and Yasha ducked to the sand as the one Magician Soldier let loose a colossal fireball. Yasha looked behind him and saw that Yanka was still bending over trying to get the target straight. His back was towards the soldiers and the fireball was coming towards him. "Yanka! Look out!" Yasha said, holding his hand out as the fireball flew over him and Crystina. Yanka looked behind him and smiled, but then his eyes expanded as the fireball came in contact with him. He screamed as the fire engulfed his body. "NOOO!" Yasha bellowed, standing up. "Oh no, Yanka!" Crystina screamed. "It's hot! It's burning me up! Yasha, help me!" Yanka shrieked as the fire started melting his flesh. But knowing that his brother couldn't do anything he started running towards the sea. "No! Yanka, stop running! It's going to spread!" Yasha yelled, trying to get close to him. But Yanka was already walking into the water slowly. With the last of his strength and breath, Yanka fell into the water. Soon his body moved no more. Yasha's eyes closed with pain as he realized that his only family was now dead. When he opened them, tears brimmed his eyes and he looked over at the frightened Crystina. He couldn't help save his brother, but he could try to protect Crystina. Yasha got up and started running towards the young princess yelling, "Don't worry, Crystina! I'm coming! I'm com..." Crystina closed her eyes as she heard Yasha's choked gasp of pain and the shatter of something else. When she opened them, she screamed seeing Yasha on his knees. A gigantic hole was in the middle of his chest. A soldier had fired a icicle towards the running Yasha and it impaled straight through him. Blood was everywhere.  
  
Yasha put his hand on his fatal wound and realized that all was lost now. He looked at Crystina with hopeless eyes and with his own last breath, slumped to the ground, lifeless. Crystina couldn't believe what had happened just now. Both of the twins were dead and she was probably next. Her horrors were confirmed as a majority of the Magician Soldiers started aiming energy blasts at her. As quick as a flash, she screamed and took to the sky, dodging and flying away from any of the blasts. She hoped silently that somebody would save her.  
  
Camerrai flew as fast as she could, hoping to the magic god, that Crystina would be safe. She came into view of the beach and her eyes widened in shock. An immense group of Magician Soldiers were shooting energy blasts at something. She looked ahead of her and gasped as she realized that the target was Crystina. Crystina already had a few nicks and cuts from the blasts barely hitting her. "CRYSTINA!" Camerrai yelled, making the blasts stop and having everybody look up at her. Crystina gasped in relief and surprise. She still did not understand why the soldiers were shooting at her, but seeing her older sister flying towards gave her heart a leap of reassurance. A general of the soldiers touched a screen on a staff he was holding and informed, "Councilwoman, the Princess Camerrai has arrived. What do we do?" There was static then he heard, "Shoot and kill Camerrai as well. Do not let her escape!" Ninundira's voice commanded. "Affirmative." The general said. "Fire!" He then yelled.   
  
The young princess screamed as the blasts of energy kept coming at her. Camerrai strained as she tried to get towards her sister. Her heart quickened with fear as she saw one hit her sister in the back. Crystina screamed with pain, "AH! Please help me, Camerrai!" She yelled desperately. Camerrai's breath came in short pants as she tried harder to reach her. "Cryssi! Crystina, I'm coming!" Camerrai yelled as she dodged and blocked different energy blasts. A group of them came towards her, so she did a complete backflip to avoid them. She heard a scream. All of a sudden a massive blast of electrical energy hit Crystina straight in the face, making her head go backwards with a slight snap. Time went in slow motion as Camerrai watched her sister fall to the ground. "No, Noo, NOO!" Camerrai yelled. She twirled around and shot out a light gray mist all over the Magician Soldiers. They froze, paralyzed. "I can't move!" The general cried out in surprise as did most of the soldiers. "She is going to do something to us." A soldier whispered in fear.  
  
Vegeta looked at the motionless Crystina with disbelief. "Why would they end a little girl's life like that?" He said to himself. The screen went black and he turned his head to look at Camerrai. She had her eyes closed in pain and tears were falling down her face. "I am sorry. This is very hard for me to reminisce." Camerrai said, sorrowfully. But then she opened her eyes again and the screen came back.   
  
After making sure that the Magician Soldier did not interfere, Camerrai landed on the ground and gently fell to her knees. She felt like crying for her sister and gasped seeing the mutilated bodies of Yasha and Yanka. But she didn't cry. Tears would have to come later. "Now, revenge!" She growled with intent. She glared as more Magician Soldiers surrounded her and aimed magical arrows at her. "Surrender, Princess!" The general of the new group yelled. Instead of obeying them, Camerrai walked on her knees towards the now lifeless Crystina. When she got to her, she shook her head in anguish. "Why? Why did have to be this way, Cryssi?" She asked, lifting up her sister gently. "Why would somebody want to kill you?" As she held her sister close and closed her eyes in hurt, she heard the new general yell, "You have been warned, Princess Camerrai. Soldiers, ready, aim, fire!" A barrage of arrows streamed toward Camerrai. But then they bounced off of a sudden shield that Camerrai had surrounded herself with. The soldiers looked startled as they didn't know she would do that. Camerrai opened her eyes and glared at the Magician Soldiers. Her blue eyes blazed with fury as she yelled ominously, "Fools! Do you think that you can overthrow me? You are sadly mistaken! You have killed my sister without any mercy. This was your biggest blunder. You are all going to pay."   
  
As she said that the wind started to pick up and the sky began to darken. The soldiers, new general and even the paralyzed ones looked around in worry and fear. Camerrai lifted up her hands and in a instant, Yasha and Yanka were lying in front of her. She gently laid Crystina beside the twins and closed her eyes. She started to chant softly as a aura encircled her. "Fire, sun, moon, water..." The chants began to get louder and the planet began to rumble. "Fire, sun, moon, water...Fire, sun, moon, water...Fire, sun, moon, water... FIRE!" When Camerrai's eyes widened, they were a deep ruby red. The soldiers gasped at her appearance and notice a spark of fire making a very round circle around Camerrai, Crystina and the twins. When it stopped, the circle released fire all over it. The fire connected together, making a sphere. The soldiers watched carefully wondering what would happen. Unexpectedly, the fire blazed towards soldiers on every end. The ones that weren't paralyzed watched as the fire covered the unlucky ones and eliminated their skin, leaving their skeletons. As the skeletons fell to the floor, the regular soldiers ran screaming for their lives. But their screams were cut short as the fire overcame them as well.  
  
Camerrai closed her eyes once more and opened them, their color blue once more. It was silent and there were bones everywhere. Smoke was everywhere as well. Camerrai had massacred an entire military platoon and didn't even care. "I told them that they would pay." She said. She looked down at the three dead children and tears finally came to her eyes. She threw her head back and screamed a huge painful scream for all to hear. She sobbed looking at them again and said, "I am so sorry, Yasha and Yanka. You did not deserve this at all." She repaired their bodies and dug out two graves for them. After putting them in there, she put her head down and said, "May you rest in peace, you two." She turned and tenderly picked up Crystina and said, "You definitely did not deserve this. I know that the platoon did not just come randomly wanting to kill you. Somebody ordered them and I know just who that somebody was." She looked down at her sister and vowed, "Do not worry, my sister. Your death will not be in vain. I promise you, I will kill the person who killed you." With that spoke, Camerrai walked quietly back to the castle, her heart hardened by fury and hurt.  
  
Next Time: Camerrai is next on Zoravar's list. What is in store for her? 


	10. The Past Revealed: Hypnotizing Execution

The Secret of the Enchantress Chapter Ten: Hypnotizing Execution 

It was silent as Camerrai brought her lifeless sister's body into the castle grounds, silent as she walked through the hallways and silent as she finally walked into her parents' throne room. Then the wailing and the yells of surprise and horror came from the closed doors. The murders of Princess Crystina and the twins, Yanka and Yasha surprised and angered everybody. But nobody was more angry than Camerrai. As they laid Crystina's body to rest one gloomy morning, Camerrai watched with mixed up emotions. She was waiting for when the High Enchanter would show his disfigured face so that she could give him a piece of her mind and her energy blast! Unfortunately, she did not see him. In fact she did not see Zoravar all day, but she did she the woman responsible for her sister and the twins, sneaking around not wanting to be caught. Camerrai glared at her and started to follow her.  
Ninundira looked around anxiously, trying to make sure nobody saw her, when all of a sudden Camerrai materialized in front of her. Ninundira screamed in surprise and instantly tried to run away, but Camerrai squeezed her fingers into a fist, making a sort of stop spell. Ninundira gasped as her limbs slowly came to a halt. When she did stop, Camerrai walked in front of her, her silky midnight blue dress flowing around her ankles and asked "Why do you run from me, Ninundira? Why are you so afraid? Did you do something that would make me angry at you for...like murdering my sister?" Seeing no way to escape the wrath of the angry noble, Ninundira fell to her knees slowly in desperation. "Please, your grace, forgive me...I...I was only doing what I was told to do. I regret every minute of what happened to the young princess. I only hope you can forgive me." The councilwoman pleaded with tears brimming her eyes.

Camerrai looked down at Ninundira with a stoic empty look on her face. A single tear rolled down her eye and she kneeled down in front of the cowering woman. Ninundira gasped as she looked into the brutal fiery blue eyes of the powerful princess. "A...Are you going to kill me?" She stuttered. Camerrai glared, thought for a while, then replied, "The murder of my sister is unforgivable, but I am not going to be on the same low down level as you, Ninundira. Your treachery will not go unpunished, but it will not be by me. If your fate was to be in my hands truly, you would not be alive right now, I promise you!" Ninundira nodded, trembling wildly. "Stand." Camerrai commanded. When she did, the princess explained, "I am now going to the throne room, where my mother and father are and I suggest you come with me to confess. They will decide your outcome." With that Camerrai turned and slowly started walking down the hallway.  
Ninundira gulped and while watching the princess leave, felt her fear melting away only to be replaced with anger. She glared, thinking, "That bitch...I'll kill her just like her sister. How dare she threaten me?" Instantly she made a magic ball in her hand and threw it towards the unaware princess' back 'Get her...Get her!' The councilwoman urged silently. Suddenly, Camerrai turned, catching the ball in her hand and deflected back quickly, yelling, "FOOL! You just blew your chance to live!" Ninundira's scream of surprise and pain rang throughout the hallways as the ball of magic exploded her body on contact. Camerrai stared at the now smoking pile of ashes for a moment, then turned and walked nonchalantly to the throne room. Normally, she would have regretted killing her, but for some reason she couldn't feel it this time. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Tonight is the night. The princess will see her demise. We will make sure of it. Ninundira would have been proud of us." The bright green eye of the High Enchanter glittered evilly as he growled, "Tonight, we will lead her to the room... there's no way she would survive it."

Carlaina sighed lightly as she walked quietly around the castle. The smell of incense filled her nostrils and she followed it to where Camerrai was found meditating on the floor of her room. A gray blue silk robe covered her nude body as Camerrai wanted to make sure she was pure before she meditated. Carlaina noticed a kind of shrine sitting in front of her and immediately knew that she was doing a spell so she stayed quiet, confidence all in her daughter. When Camerrai finally opened her eyes, Carlaina walked quietly towards her and sat in beside her. "Hello, sweet daughter. How are you?" She asked. Camerrai sighed deeply and then looked at her mother answering, " As good as I can be, I guess. I prayed for forgiveness to Mordechai for killing Ninundira earlier. Hopefully, he accepted my apology." There was silence and then Carlaina asked, "Is there something you want to talk about, Camerrai?" There was more silence as bright tears fell down Camerrai's face, then she sobbed, "I could feel how cold she was, Mother. I held Crystina. **I DID**. I can't believe the she's gone"  
Carlaina could feel her own eyes watering up, but she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. She put Camerrai's head on her shoulder and held her daughter tight while Camerrai cried all the tears she should have cried when she needed to. When she finally stopped crying, Carlaina stroked her hair gently and said, "Everything will be alright, Mera. I'm sure of it." Camerrai nodded, sniffing and her mother said, "I love you, my special one. You are all I have now. Camerrai sat up and looked her mother straight in the eyes saying, "I love you too, Mother. So much." The mother and daughter couple hugged once more before Carlaina declared, "I am quite tired now. I will retire to bed." Camerrai nodded and, "So will I." The queen smiled and kissed Camerrai's head saying, "Good night, my daughter. Remember, everything will be fine." Camerrai smiled, then watched as her mother walked out of her room. Then she stared at the shrine. "Yes, Mother. You are right. Everything will be all right now." Camerrai whispered as she continued to chant and pray. "Our people will prosper...this spell will see to it." After she finished, she got cleaned up and went to bed.  
Later that night, Camerrai slept soundlessly in her bed. Unbeknownst to her, a light mist flew into her room, under the door, flew around her body and filled into her nostrils. Instantly her eyes opened, but instead of being the dark pacific blue that they normally were, they were now a pale blue color. "Princess Camerrai...Camerrai..." A soft deep voice called to her. Camerrai silently climbed out of the bed as the voice continued, "Come towards the voice, come discover your destiny, young princess." Hypnotized by the voice and the mist, Camerrai started to walk, clad in only a dark blue silk night gown, out of the room.  
Outside the sphere, Vegeta shook his head as he tried to comprehend what was happening and when he finally did, his eyes widened. The voice still beckoned. "Come, Princess. Come discover your destiny." It repeated over and over again. Vegeta frowned and grumbled, "Wake up..." Oblivious to what was going on around her, Camerrai kept going into a humungous room, a few feet away from the castle. Around the circular perimeter of the room, were 20 round glass orbs situated a few feet away from each other. The room was dark and gloomy. Camerrai stopped silently in the center of the room and waited. Suddenly their was a slight snapping sound and Camerrai blinked. Then she looked around, frowning in confusion and saying. "What in Mordechai's name am I doing here? Last I remember, I was in my bed...unless...I was hypnotized.

A sound of applause came into Camerrai's ears and she slowly glanced up into the eye of Zoravar who was standing on a ledge. "High Enchanter...so you have brought me here. I knew that you would." She explained calmly. Zoravar grinned as he said. "I have. I am the one who will see to your destiny, your highness. Don't worry about a thing. You will see your sister soon enough. To tell the truth, killing Crystina couldn't have been easier." Camerrai's eyes flamed as he asked her, "Do you know where you are, Princess?" Camerrai nodded as she said, "Yes, I do. This is the Lightning Room. This is one of the buildings that we Magic Castors execute our criminals in." Vegeta frowned at the word, "execute" and slowly looked over at the sphere. Camerrai looked calm as she continued to show her story. Inside the room, Camerrai glared as a wind blew back her curly hair as well as Zoravar's and she exclaimed, "I knew you were the one who ordered Crystina to be killed. You were very sharp not to come on the day that Cryssi was put to rest, but be certain that you will not be so lucky this time! I will destroy you"  
Zoravar's eyebrows widened as he said, "Such bold words for someone who is standing in the middle of the Lightning Room. You know your fate, Camerrai. Accept it." Camerrai's glare deepened as she asked, "What is my fate, High Enchanter?" Zoravar glared as well and said, "You have impressed the Lord of Magic, Mordechai with your 4 Elements spell that you performed on my magician soldiers the other day. He was happy with you, but most disappointed in me. He even threatened me for being too weak! **ME**! Zoravar, High Enchanter of the Magic Castor Saiyans. I had to make up for my mistakes somehow, child. I hope you understand why everything must turn out the way they are about to."

Camerrai held her chin up and stared straight into Zoravar's eyes. She knew her life was about to end, but all she also knew was that she couldn't show Zoravar that she was afraid of him. Not ever. Zoravar noticed, scowled and yelled, "You powerful bitch! I will not allow you to take my spot as High Enchanter. If I have to kill you to make sure of that, then I will. The question is, are you ready to die?" Knowing that there was no way to escape this, Camerrai kept her strong demeanor as she answered, "I am." Zoravar nodded and said, "Your arrogance is staggering. Such a shame. You would have made a wonderful queen. Oh well, so be it." He clapped.

Suddenly lights came on and revealed different enchanters and enchantress; people who despised Camerrai as much as Zoravar did and worshiped him as if he were their god. Evil gleamed in the High Enchanter's eyes as the dome on top of the Lightning Room opened, revealing a dark stormy sky. Instantly the followers fell on their knees and began to meditate and chant. Camerrai didn't move from her spot. She was ready to accept her outcome. The glass orbs begin to glow as they charged up with electricity. For the last minutes of Camerrai's life, she stared at Zoravar with a hatred unlike any other. Zoravar stared back and as he did, noticed a silent challenge from the princess' eyes and took that as his cue to end her life forever. As he wrapped his hand around the wooden lever that would unleash the electricity, he stared into Camerrai's eyes one more time and yelled, "I dispatch you to hell!" He then lowered the lever down. All at once the electric currents went up the metal rod that were situated above Camerrai's head. It rushed right at the princess. Camerrai uttered a silent sob and calmly closed her eyes. The electricity hit Camerrai straight on top of her head. Then there was a colossal explosion.  
Everything turned bright outside of the screen. Vegeta shielded his eyes and then noticed something. A blast of electricity came towards the Sphere of Light and the princess in it. Before he could warn her, the blast hit the sphere forcefully, making Camerrai blink in alarm and fall backwards. She hit the sphere with her back and almost immediately the energy from the sphere covered her. Camerrai cried out in pain and the sphere projected her to the other end. Vegeta wanted to help but didn't know how. Soon, Camerrai was flying to every side of the sphere, screaming in agony. The sphere gleamed bright. Vegeta noticed with wide eyes that he could see Camerrai and Bulma splitting up and he realized that he could lose Bulma if this sphere exploded. 'No, I will not lose her. Not when she is this close to learning about herself!' He thought, gathering a ki ball in his hands. He let it go, making hit the Sphere of Light.

The ki ball made a hole in the sphere and the sphere ejected Bulma or at least who he thought it was Bulma, into the air and into Vegeta's waiting arms. The sphere then exploded, fading out of existence. After making sure everything had calm down, Vegeta looked down at Bulma. She was as limp as a rag doll. Then his eyes widened in amazement. Bulma was not the same person that she was before. Her hair had taken the form of Camerrai's which was ankle long and curly. He lifted up her legs to take her home but gasped and almost dropped her when he realized something else she had. He picked it up. Attached to Bulma was a tiger stripped tail. Through his amazement, Vegeta could barely hear Bulma mumbling, "...Crystina. Crystina, I'm so sorry..."


End file.
